CANCIONES DE FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S
by ineslasupersayajin
Summary: LAS CANCIONES DE FNAF ¡TU DECIDES QUE CANCIÓN QUIERES QUE ESCRIBA O TRADUZCA! AQUÍ ENCONTRARAS LAS LETRAS DE LAS CANCIONES! :) -odio los summarys-
1. Chapter 1

_**CANCIONES DE FIVE NIGHTAS AT FREDDY'S**_

Estas son las letras de las canciones del juego de Five Nights At Freddy's (FNAF) NINGUNA de estas canciones me pertenece… lo que si pondré al final de cada letra será de la persona que tradujo la canción. Esto vendría a ser como una introducción así que podre la canción que todos ya conocemos que es FNAF 1 SONG (o a si la conozco yo) otra cosa que se me olvido decir fue que TODAS las letras de las canciones están en Español. Pueden dejarme en los comntarios la letra de la canción que quieren que traduzca o ponga en este FanFic, sin nada mas que decir **¡comencemos!**

 **La noche espera para poder salir buscar**

 **Si alguien quiere jugar después de este tiempo en soledad**

 **Desde siempre debes tocar la misma canción desde aquel día**

 **Un impostor que nos condenó, volvernos desperdicio**

 **¡DEJANOS ENTRAR! ¡NO NOS DEJES ATRÁS!**

 **No somos como piensas**

 **Somos pobres almas que no poseen libertad, forzados a este rol tomar**

 **Desde siempre solos, en esta zona atrapados desde el '87**

 **Ven se mi amigo o quédate en el sillón pues ahora estarás**

 **CINCO NOCHES EN FREDDY'S**

 **¿Aquí quieres estar?**

 **Explícame a mí ¿Por qué te quieres quedar?**

 **CINCO NOCHES EN FREDDY'S**

 **¿Aquí quieres estar?**

 **Explícame a mí ¿Por qué te quieres quedar?**

 **CINCO NOCHES EN FREDDY'S**

 **Nos has sorprendido te pudimos ver de nuevo**

 **Debiste haberte ido y a este sitio decir adiós**

 **Como si hubiera más creo que tú antes trabajabas acá**

 **Tu cara me es familiar, experto ya eres con las puertas**

 **¡DEJANOS ENTRAR! ¡NO NOS DEJES ATRÁS!**

 **No somos como piensas**

 **Somos pobres almas que no poseen libertad, forzados a este rol tomar**

 **Desde siempre solos, en esta zona atrapados desde el '87**

 **Ven se mi amigo o quédate en el sillón pues ahora estarás**

 **CINCO NOCHES EN FREDDY'S**

 **¿Aquí quieres estar?**

 **Explícame a mí ¿Por qué te quieres quedar?**

 **CINCO NOCHES EN FREDDY'S**

 **¿Aquí quieres estar?**

 **Explícame a mí ¿Por qué te quieres quedar?**

 **CINCO NOCHES EN FREDDY'S**

 **(SE VA LA ENERGIA)**

 **(GRITO DE FOXY)**

Ulikander4001

Gracias por leer ¡ no olviden dejar en los comentarios la canción que quieren que haga!

¡BUENO ESO A SIDO TODO Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!

¡CHAU!

 **Inés la guerrera Saiyajin**


	2. Die in a fire (traducida)

**_Did in fire (traducida)_**

Esta canción fue pedida por: patyto35 Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este Fic

*TheDarkGreil780: SIP soy una Saiyajin :3 tuve que leer tus Fics para entender quiénes son Súper, Crazy, Lucy, etc.

 **** **:** _música_

 **Te odio tanto**

 **Siempre estás en mi camino**

 **No tengo paciencia**

 **¿Cuándo es que te oxidaras?**

 **Te voy a desechar como a mi rota TV**

 **Si vuelves otra vez será doloroso ¿ves?**

 **¡ESPERO QUE MUERAS EN FUEGO!**

 **Apuñalado al corazón, te disparen o te apaguen …**

 **Espero seas destrozado**

 **Espero lo hayas deseado**

 **Ya casi acaba ¿Por qué no lo dejas ir?**

 **No tengas miedo, no es tu primera muerte aquí**

 **Todas tus piezas crujen como huesos que rompí**

 **En mi segunda vuelta Los voy a perseguir**

 **¡ESPERO QUE MUERAS EN FUEGO!**

 **Apuñalado al corazón, te disparen o te apaguen**

 **Espero seas destrozado**

 **Espero lo hayas deseado**

 **¡ESPERO QUE MUERAS EN FUEGO!**

 **Apuñalado al corazón, te disparen o te apaguen**

 **Espero seas destrozado**

 **Espero lo hayas deseado**

 **¡ESPERO QUE MUERAS EN FUEGO!**

 **Apuñalado al corazón, te disparen o te apaguen**

 **Espero seas destrozado**

 **Espero lo hayas deseado**

Okey eso ha sido todo y hasta la próxima!

 **Inés la guerrera Saiyajin**


	3. Survive the Night (traducida)

**_Survive the Night (traducida)_**

Pedido de: Lisa108 Foxy :3

 **Hagamos esto bien**

 **No queremos pelear**

 **Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar**

 **No damos miedo si nos ves en la mañana**

 **Serás feliz si sobrevives una noche más**

 **Hagamos esto bien**

 **No queremos pelear**

 **Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar**

 **No damos miedo si nos ves en la mañana**

 **Serás feliz si sobrevives una noche más**

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? ¡Es un placer!**

 **¿Eres nuevo acá? Nunca te había visto**

 **Es bueno ver nuevas cara por aquí**

 **Si gustas puedo darte un tour**

 **¡Por nuestro nuevo y mejorado paraíso sin puertas!**

 **No hay escape… ¿pero quién querría escapar?**

 **¡Es un maravilloso lugar, tan inimaginable!**

 **La banda está feliz de tener un miembro más**

 **Eres uno de nosotros ¡ven y toma mi mano!**

 _¿Pero que veo yo en mi ojo de robot?_

 _¡Veo que hay algo de carne en el chico nuevo!_

 _Talvez no es lo que él aparenta ser_

 _Es hora de investigar… que hay en sus costuras_

 **Hagamos esto bien**

 **No queremos pelear**

 **Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar**

 **No damos miedo si nos ves en la mañana**

 **Serás feliz si sobrevives una noche más**

 **Hagamos esto bien**

 **No queremos pelear**

 **Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar**

 **No damos miedo si nos ves en la mañana**

 **Serás feliz si sobrevives una noche más**

 _Si… sobrevives una noche más…_

 _Oooh… como se va…_

 _Toda oportunidad de escapar…_

 **¡Perdóname por sospechar!**

 **No debí ser traviesa**

 **No programaron para corregir si algo ocurre mal**

 **¡No es que no confiemos en ti! ¡Lo hacemos! y te amamos también 3**

 **Es solo que aquí en Freddy's… jaja… tenemos un par de reglas**

 _¡y si las rompes te romperás junto a nuestro corazón!_

 _¡Tendríamos que re cablearte para poder reparar!_

 **¡Y bueno sé que tú no quieres eso!**

 **Y sinceramente… tampoco quiero.**

 _¡Pero a veces para hacer el bien, debes ser muy malo!_

 **Aquí jugamos bien… por favor quédate…**

 **¡Y te daremos una noche electrizante!**

 **A la fiesta es necesario ir formal**

 **Así que ante de empezar…**

 _¡TU PIEL HAY QUE QUITARTE!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hagamos esto bien**

 **No queremos pelear**

 **Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar**

 **No damos miedo si nos ves en la mañana**

 **Serás feliz si sobrevives una noche más**

 _Jajaja…_

 **Hagamos esto bien**

 **No queremos pelear**

 **Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar**

 **No damos miedo si nos ves en la mañana**

 **Serás feliz si sobrevives una noche más**

 **Hagamos esto bien**

 **No queremos pelear**

 **Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar**

 **No damos miedo si nos ves en la mañana**

 **Serás feliz si sobrevives una noche más**

Hagamos esto bien

No queremos pelear

Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar

No damos miedo si nos ves en la mañana

Serás feliz si sobrevives una noche más

 _¡Estoy seguro que sobrevivirás!_

 _Así que… no rompas las reglas ¡y juega bien!_

 _Estoy seguro…confió en ti._

 _Seremos… los mejores amigos…_

 ** _POR SIEMPRE…_**

 **Rumay Chian**

 **Inés la guerrera Saiyajin**


	4. It's Been So Long (traducida)

**_It's Been So Long (_** ** _traducida_** ** _)_**

 _No sé qué estaba pensando_

 _Dejando a mi hijo atrás_

 _Ahora estoy maldita y ciega_

 _Este coraje, tristeza y culpa me siguen por siempre_

 _Ya no puedo esperar a que el rio me lleve_

 **Venganza, ¿eso quiero?**

 **¿O que alguien más me vengue?**

 **En mi paradoja estoy y quiero liberarme**

 **Quizás deba buscar y encontrarlo antes que venga**

 **Muy pronto me voy a volver "Marioneta"**

 **.**

 **Tanto tiempo desde que pude verlo con ese monstruo**

 **El que me lo ha matado**

 **Como no estas**

 **Esta melodía he de cantar y así calmarme**

 **La sanidad de tu madre**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Quisiera que tú vivieras y por mis fallos complacerte**

 **Pero el futuro me atrae como una serpiente**

 **Tus tiernos ojos, tu sonrisa son lo que recuerdo**

 **Los pensamientos me están deprimiendo**

 **La justificación me mata**

 **Matar no es de justificar**

 **¿Qué es lo que paso? Es de aterrar**

 **Recorre por mi mente y se está volviendo grande**

 **Lo siento mi pequeño, debí cuidarte**

 **.**

 **Tanto tiempo desde que pude verlo con ese monstruo**

 **El que me lo ha matado**

 **Como no estas**

 **Esta melodía he de cantar y así calmarme**

 **La sanidad de tu madre**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **Ulikander4001**

 **Inés la guerrera Saiyajin**


End file.
